1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a three-dimensional printer manufacturing a three-dimensional object and a three-dimensional printing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a three-dimensional (3D) printer is an apparatus to manufacture a three-dimensional object and includes a print head injecting chemical ink, and a stage in which the chemical ink injected from the print head is layered, etc.
In a 3D printer, a head chip provided in the print head may include an ink chamber receiving chemical ink, a piezoelectric element transformed according to applying a current to increase an internal pressure of the ink chamber, and a nozzle injecting the chemical ink stored in the ink chamber according to the increase of the internal pressure of the ink chamber by the piezoelectric element.
So that the chemical ink stored inside the ink chamber may be injected through the nozzle, sufficient pressure may be applied to the ink chamber. To provide enable the supply of sufficient pressure, the piezoelectric element may have to be of a large size and thus there are difficulties in miniaturizing the 3D printer.